Cosas que pasan
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "Está realmente enfadado porque lo que pasó no le disgustó. Porque se quedó con ganas de más. Porque…Dios…se había sentido tan jodidamente bien estar con Genda de esa forma que ya no podía imaginarse estar con él como antes de que todo ocurriera."


**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es de fans para fans sin fine de lucro. Como si fuera a lucrarme con _esto_...me meo xDDD

**Advertencia: **Ortografía, posible Ooc (mi headcanon de estos personajes está en mi perfil), más notas al final :33

* * *

><p><em>Esto es muy incómodo.<em>

Se repite esas cuatro palabras y una y otra vez. No ha parado de repetírselas desde que salió de casa hacía media hora. _No. _Se las repitió unas cuantas veces antes de dormirse. Y cuando se levantó. Y mientras desayunaba. Cuando barría el salón y limpiaba la cocina. A la vez que hacía el comentario de texto de literatura y estudiaba biología. Durante la comida. Mientras se lavaba los dientes con _Born 2 Run _de 7Lions sonando de fondo. Cuando se vistió y se guardó el móvil, la cartera y las llaves en los bolsillos del pantalón. En el tren no pudo parar de repetírselo, hasta que empezó a sonarle raro de tanto pensar una y otra vez las mismas cuatro palabras.

_Esto es muy incómodo._

Y lo volvió a pensar cuando vio a Genda sentado en un banco en la entrada de la estación. Esta vez acompañado de un fuerte rubor que coloreó sus mejillas y llegó hasta las orejas. Lo pensó cien veces más cuando Genda le vio, sonrió de oreja a oreja y se levantó del banco. Y no pudo evitar repetírselo unas cuantas veces más cuando estuvieron frente a frente y se saludaron con un simple "hola" porque en verdad ninguno de los dos sabía cómo comportarse a partir de _ahora._

_Joder, que incómodo es esto._

Habían quedado para ir al cine y después a cenar. Hacía un par de semanas aquello habría sido una salida normal. Una quedada típica entre dos amigos que van al cine a reírse un rato y después a cenar y comentar los mejores momentos de la película. Y ya está. No había nada de _raro_ en esa situación. Dos compañeros de clase y de equipo quedan un sábado para ver una película y relejarse un rato. Los entrenamientos últimamente eran agotadores y los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Amigos que quedan para evadirse tras una dura semana.

Lo típico.

_Pero…_

Ellos ya no eran solo… _amigos._

_In-có-mo-do._

Hacía cuatro días que su…_relación_ había cambiado…por completo. Por supuesto aún seguían siendo amigos. Eso no había variado. Pero ahora eran… algo _más_ que amigos. _O al menos eso creía._ Sakuma conoce cientos de palabras que pueden definir lo que ahora son, pero se niega a utilizar ninguna de ellas. No, todas esas palabras las _borró _de su vocabulario en el minuto uno de que comenzara todo aquello y ni pensarlas quiere. Porque solo de pensar en Genda como su…bueno, como su _eso_, le da dolor de cabeza.

Quebraderos de cabeza no, gracias.

Y ahora ahí están, caminando uno al lado del otro, sin apenas dirigirse la palabra, porque ninguno sabe bien que decir o cómo actuar. Para Genda es más fácil y no le resulta tan difícil sacar cualquier tema de conversación, aunque este en seguida muere porque Sakuma apenas es capaz de hilar dos oraciones seguidas y el silencio incómodo no tarda invadirles de nuevo.

_Tierra trá-ga-me. _

Y es que sabe que no han quedado solo para ver una película y cenar algo. Oh no, por supuesto que no. Si fuera así no estaría tan nervioso y, bueno, tan _fuera de lugar. _El cine lo tenían planeado desde hacía tiempo, pero sabe que la cena es la perfecta excusa para que puedan sentarse solos y _hablar. _Hasta está seguro que Genda pedirá la comida para llevar y después le arrastrará a cualquier parque para que puedan hablar sin ser interrumpidos. Como si lo viera. Un plan demasiado obvio para alguien como Genda. Se muerde el labio inferior al imaginarse la situación. No quiere. No quiere hablar de _eso. _Solo quiere irse a su casa. Esconderse debajo de las sábanas y salir cuando _toda esa situación_ haya dejado de ser incómoda.

Cuando pueda mirarle a los ojos sin que su corazón de un vuelco y el sonrojo coloré sus mejillas. Cuando pueda estar con él como antes, sin sentir ningún molesto cosquilleo en el estómago ni que se le erice la piel cada vez que le roza la mano accidentalmente.

_Cuando deje de recordar el roce de sus labios contra los suyos. _

Sacude la cabeza. Comienza a dolerle el labio y sabe que esa es la señal para que deje de mordérselo, pero simplemente no puede. Todo esto es demasiado…_bizarro._ Raro, extraño. Y la conversación que tengan mientras cenan lo será aún más. ¿Qué se suponen que se tienen que decir? ¿Qué debe decir? ¿Cómo tiene que comportarse con Genda después de…_eso_? ¿Qué rayos son ahora? Miles y miles de preguntas sin respuesta que le han rondado por la cabeza desde que _eso _ocurrió y no tiene ni idea de que hacer.

_Esto es muy, pero que muy incómodo._

—Ey, ¿todo bien?

Da un pequeño respingo al escucharlo. Se siente idiota, muy pero que muy idiota. Está actuando como una estúpida colegiala. Como las imbéciles de su clase cada vez que ven al castaño por los pasillos. Por el amor de Dios, ¡solo es Genda! ¿Por qué se está comportando de forma tan estúpida? Tal vez el desayuno le sentó mal. Quizás alguno de los amigos de su hermana metieron droga en los cereales por error y por eso ahora está actuando como gilipollas. Sí, ¡es eso! Está drogado. Colocado. _Ido. _Tiene droga hasta las cejas y por eso no es capaz de hablar con Genda como hace siempre. No es como si lo que pasó el otro día le afectó. No, para nada. _Cosas que pasan._ Su mejor amigo le...le _besó _y ya está. Nada más ni nada menos.

No es como si no hubiera podido pensar en otra cosa desde que _pasó_. No es como si le hubiera…_gustado _y se hubiera hecho estúpidas ilusiones.

Absolutamente no.

— ¿Eh? S-Sí, todo bien. Perfecto. Genial. No pasa nada. Nada de nada. Todo va muy bien, ¿p-por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno…no parece que todo vaya tan bien, la verdad.

Sakuma levanta la mirada del suelo y le mira de reojo. Es el Genda de siempre. Con la sonrisa arrogante surcando sus labios y las manos en los bolsillos. Da grandes zancadas al caminar y es difícil no quedárselo mirando cuando te lo cruzas por la calle. Intenta mirarle a los ojos, pero el flequillo se los cubre y desde su posición es difícil observarlos con claridad. No le hace falta verlos. Si se concentra lo suficiente puede verlos, limpios, sinceros, con ese brillo pícaro más típico en los niños que en adolescentes. Tan azules que a veces duele mirarlos. Tan expresivos que no le hacía falta hablar. Con una mirada lo decía todo. En verdad no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero, realmente le gustan los ojos de Genda.

_Mucho._

Vale, la droga de los cereales en verdad le está afectando.

—No, es que…bueno…a ver, es…esto es raro. —Juguetea con sus uñas y se muerde los labios. Le cuesta un poco respirar. Todo esto…todo esto simplemente no podía salir bien. —Quiero decir que…no sé si _esto_ es…bueno…ya sabes…—carraspea un par de veces. Toma una gran bocana, se arma de valor y finalmente, pregunta — ¿_esto_ es una cita?

Genda le hace detenerse y le aparta de la transcurrida calle por la que caminan. Se colocan en la entrada de una pequeña calle que lleva a las viviendas residenciales más lujosas del barrio. En todo el camino Sakuma no se ha atrevido a levantar la mirada de las gastadas baldosas. Siente las mejillas arder y su corazón va a mil por hora. Vergüenza. Nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza en toda su vida.

_En verdad que esto es muy incómodo._

— ¿Tú quieres que sea una cita?

— ¿Eh?

Parpadea un par de veces. Siente la mirada de Genda taladrándole, esperando una respuesta_. ¿Tú quieres que esto sea una cita?_ Eso le ha preguntado. Su amigo, _su mejor amigo_. El que hacía cuatro días se le había _declarado_ después de besarle de esa forma tan…_natural._ Como si fuera algo de lo más coherente. Como si no _besarse _fuera lo extraño. _Incomprensible. _Chasca la lengua. Si es Genda el que está _interesado_, ¿Por qué tiene que ser él el que decida lo que _es_ aquello? Tan solo lo ha preguntado para salir de dudas. Porque él nunca…nunca había estado en una _cita_ y no tiene ni idea de cómo comportarse en _ese tipo de situaciones. _

_Quiero irme a casa._

Aparta la mirada del suelo y la centra en el castaño. Ha sustituido la sonrisa arrogante por una mucho más sincera, fresca, dulce. No esconde malas intenciones ni planes ocultos. Es aquella sonrisa que solo le dedica _a él_. A él y a nadie más. Ni siquiera a sus _novias_ les ha sonreído de esa forma. Y mucho menos a las chicas con las que se enrolla los fines de semana. Esa sonrisa es para Sakuma. Siempre ha sido para él.

_Joder._

Apenas puede mantenerle la mirada más de tres segundos seguidos. No sabe si es por el efecto de la droga de los cereales o simplemente porque es imbécil. Pero no puede. No es capaz de mirar a Genda a los ojos sin sonrojarse o sentir ese desagradable cosquilleo que le recorre el estómago. Nunca le había pasado eso con el castaño. Hacía una semana podía mirarlo a los ojos y no pasaba nada. Podía estar a su lado sin parecer subnormal. Pero…ahora…después de lo ocurrido hacía cuatro días….apenas era capaz de pensar en Genda como solo un amigo. ¿En qué le convertía eso?

Da un fuerte respingo cuando siente los dedos de Genda acariciándole la mejilla. Baja hasta la barbilla y hace un poco de presión para que pueda mirarle a los ojos. Dios…como siga haciendo _ese tipo de cosas_ no se responsabiliza de sus actos. _Como si acaso pudiera._

— ¿Quieres?

_¿Quiere?_ Acaso él… ¿quiere tener una _cita_ con Genda? ¿_Estar _con el castaño? ¿Quiere que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo que hacía cuatro días?

_Que me vuelva a bes-_

Cierra el ojo con fuerza. No quiere recordarlo. Ha hecho lo imposible para no pensar en ello desde que ocurrió. Pero aquella extraña sensación de dulce sabor que nace en el estómago y se expande por el resto del cuerpo sigue ahí, jodiéndole la existencia. Mierda. ¿¡Porque tuvo que ocurrir esto?! Todo estaba perfectamente, su relación era perfecta. Compañeros de clase, equipo y mejores amigos. Pero tuvo que venir Genda, _besarle_, decirle cuatro palabras cursis y sonreírle como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

Y está mal. Muy mal.

Porque la reacción lógica habría sido alejarse de él, decirle que no sentía lo mismo y no hablarle en un tiempo hasta que las cosas dejaran de ser incómodas. No quedar con él como si nada y preguntarle si estaban en una maldita cita. Es de locos. Ha intentado cabrearse con el castaño por lo que _hizo. _Pero con el único con el que está enfadado es consigo mismo. Por no hacer _nada_ cuando todo ocurrió. Por no haber salido corriendo. Por no decirle a Genda que no estaba interesado.

Está realmente enfadado porque lo que pasó no le _disgustó. _Porque se quedó con ganas de _más. _Porque…Dios…se había sentido tan jodidamente bien estar con Genda de _esa forma _que ya no podía imaginarse estar con él como antes de que todo ocurriera.

_Idiota._

—Bu-Bueno…_no me importaría que lo fuera._

En verdad no tiene remedio. Ninguno de los dos. Pero si están _juntos_…tampoco pasaría nada.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>Ok, esto en un principio iba a ser un drabble...pero se me fue un poco de las manos xDD Bue, hacía bastante que quería escribir sus primeros días de relación. Siempre me los imaginé realmente incómodos xD Es decir, pasar de ser amigos a ser pareja no es algo tan fácil y más si se lleva siendo amigos tanto tiempo (imagino que los tres/cuatro años no se los quita nadie xD) me parecía algo novedoso que explotar xD Quise abordarlo desde el punto de vista de Sakuma porque me parecía bastante más...cómico xD Me lo imagino recorriendo su casa de un lado a otro tipo WTFWTFWTFWTFWTF! y su hermana mirándole raro xD ...algún día tendré que escribir sobre ella, por cierto xD

Jajaja vale, ya paro xD ¿A vosotros que os ha parecido? ^^ Para cualquier cosita podéis encontrarme en twitter con el mismo nombre que aquí, Beky Ishtar :33 Me gustaría mucho hablar con vosotros sobre esta genial parejita...a veces me siento tan sola :(( estoy por crear un foro o algo dedicado al Genda x Sakuma...¿se puede hacer eso en fan fiction? Meh, yo me informo xDD

En fin xDD Muuchas gracias por leer! Si tenéis alguna crítica constructiva, quejas, etc, no dudéis en dejar review :33 si me ponéis vuestro twitter yo os sigo encantada :D

Jajaja, venga hasta luego! :P


End file.
